Tacos
by Izumi-tan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Alfred llevara uno se sus "tacos" estadounidenses a una reunion? ¿Y si los hermanos mexicanos los vieran? Pues pasa a averiguarlo y a reir un poco...


Bueno pues este es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo lo disfrute al hacerlo, lamento las faltas de ortografía y los Occs que pueda tener.

Hetalia no pertenece es de mi futuro esposo Himaruya-sama (Dios siempre quise decir eso xD!)

Advertencia: Aparece Costa Rica pero en versión chico.

Sin mas espero que lo disfruten n.n!

Pd: Espero que esto se haya subido correctamente francamente batalle mucho para poder publicarlo D;

* * *

Tacos

-Good morning!-

Un muy feliz Estados Unidos entraba al salón de juntas mientras saludaba animadamente a los presentes, luego de un rato de auto-proclamarse "héroe" sus ojos se posaron sobre los mellizos mexicanos que platicaban felizmente con los demás latinos, se acerco a ellos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro les entrego un paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? Como pueden preguntar eso, ¿pues de que tiene forma?-

-De un hot dog mal hecho-

Contesto Pedro.

-O hecho de una tostada doblada-

Agrego Itzel

-¡Claro que no! Es uno de sus famosos tacos-

-¿Qué? ¿No hablas en serio verdad?-

Cuestionaron simultáneamente los hermanos.

-Claro que si, soy un héroe siempre hablo en serio, además son exactamente iguales a los suyos ¿verdad?-

-Blasfemo-

-Ignorante-

-Mata tradiciones-

-Satánico-

-¡Grandísimo imbécil!-

Los presentes estaban desconcertados no sabían por que los hermanos Mexicanos comenzaron a dar insultos a diestra y siniestra mientras apuntaban con odio a Alfred el cual solo se quedaba callado al no entender el por que ese vocabulario hacia su persona, pero para los latinos era claro, era mas que obvio el enfado, y la razón estaba en frente de ellos, envuelta en una servilleta, una tortilla (si a eso se le puede llamar tortilla) doblada y crujiente, rellena de una insípida carne, con lechuga y tomate … ¿en cubos? Dios eso el colmo de los colmos…

-Cabr*n no te parto tu p*** madre solos por que hay niños presentes por que si no…-

Declaró México del Norte levantándose furioso y señalando a Estados Unidos el cual solo le miro totalmente desconcertado.

-Si es para golpear a América yo me puedo ir…-

Hablo Sealand desde su lugar.

-No, no es necesario puedes quedarte-

Le dijo rápidamente Pedro.

-Eso amarillo ¿qué se supone que es?-

Pregunto Itzel con una especie de aura malvada a su alrededor

-Que…so a…meri…cano raya…do-

Respondió con temor Alfred

-¿Y la cosa verde que le escurre?-

El aura de Itzel iba en un terrible aumento, tenia invadida la mitad de la habitación y hasta el mismo Rusia se vio opacado en maldad.

-Es… sal…sa-

Temblorosas, balbuceantes y apenas audibles salieron las palabras de la boca de Alfred.

El sitio quedo en un silencio frío y tenebroso, los latinos presentes se alejaron hacia una esquina totalmente asustados, Italia temblaba y se abrazo fuertemente de Alemania el cual le correspondió sonrojado, Inglaterra que momentos antes hablaba con un hada se escondió debajo de la mesa y por temor a lo que fuera a Francia tomo a Canadá y lo siguió; Lovino y España al igual que los latinos se refugiaron en una esquina de la habitación con una cara de terror, Rusia, China, Japón, Grecia y Sealand que tomaron el ejemplo y se alejaron lo mas posible, dejando solo a Estados Unidos el cual volteo a todos lados desconcertado.

-Sal…sa-

Hablaron al unísono los hermanos rompiendo el silencio de la habitación

-¡DATE POR MUERTO GRINGO ESTUPIDO COMO PUEDES LLAMAR A ESO SALSA!-

Grito Itzel mientras que disparaba hacia Alfred una carabina 30-30 que quien sabe de donde saco.

-!ERES UN P***! COMO LE PUDISTE HACER ESO A NUESTRA COMIDA-

Pedro también atacaba a Alfred con una Barrett AK-76 que nadie se sabe donde consiguió.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE ARRUINAR ASI UN TACO?-

Disparaban sin cesar mientras Alfred por puro milagro divino lograba esquivar los ataques, comenzó a correr por la habitación para ver si así se detenían pero no le funciono.

-¡Esto es un atentado contra Estados Unidos de América! Además ¡¿Por qué tanto enfado? yo solo traje algo de comida típica su nación para que se sintieran mas cómodos-

-Cállate cabr*n y ven y da la cara como los hombres, además ¡¿como puedes llamar a esa atrocidad "comida típica de nuestra nación"? -

Le espeto Itzel disparando una bala que rozo el gallito de Romano el cual ante tal acto se desmayo y fue atrapado por España.

-¡Tanto enfado por una tortilla rellena!-

-¡Anda p*to esa si la pagas con sangre!-

Grito Pedro apuntado a la cabeza de Alfred pero en vez de eso dio cerca de donde estaba China haciendo que este saltara a los brazos de Iván.

Mientras que sala de reuniones se transformaba en un queso rule gigante los latinos hicieron un circulo para planear como detener a los mexicanos.

-¡Hay que parar al dúo homicida antes de que nos maten a todos!-

Dijo preocupado Perú

-Che ¿y como suponéis que hagamos eso?-

Hablo Argentina con su singular tono de voz

-Pues tal vez si… ¡hey weon deja de tocar mi trasero!-

Grito Chile mientras le daba un manotazo en la mano a Argentina por andar de pasado.

-Oigan ¿y no podemos esperar a que maten a la peste Americana y luego los detenemos?-

-Mmm Venezuela no creo que eso sea lo correcto-

Le respondió Colombia con una sonrisa chueca.

-La verdad detener a esos dos es una misión suicida créanme…-

Costa Rica hablo con un tono de voz de derrota.

-El tiene tanta razón-

Comento Brasil más para si mismo que para los demás.

Un pequeño momento de silencio se hizo presente y fue cuando a Colombia y Venezuela se les vino una idea a la mente, se vieron con malicia y luego voltearon hacia Costa Rica y Brasil.

2 min y un chile después.

-Entendieron el plan-

Dijeron las chicas.

-¡Si pero nos rehusamos!-

Contestaron Costa Rica y Brasil.

-Callense boludos y sigan las instrucciones-

Les dijo Argentina mientras golpeaba a ambos en la cabeza.

-Saben que me parece increíble-

Hablo Perú.

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto con cierta curiosidad Chile.

-Que a pesar del rato que llevamos aquí esos dos siguen disparando como locos, miren ya hasta a China le dio tiempo de construir un bunquer anti-balas-

-No solo eso-

Mencionó Ecuador el cual no había hablado anteriormente.

-Francia ya le hizo dos hijos a Canadá, Italia ya se comió 4 platos de pasta y la autora ya fue tres al baño-

-Estamos listos-

Dijeron pesadamente Brasil y Costa Rica mientras se levantaban de su "campamento de supervivencia" improvisado pero en eso una bala les paso en frente y se tiraron al suelo.

-Oigan no es tan necesario detenerlos ¿verdad Fernando?-

-Si, si Luciano tiene razón además ¿Quién extrañaría a Gringolandia jejeje?-

-¡NO SEAN M*RICAS!-

Todos los latinos los tomaron y lanzaron fuera de la zona segura. Brasil y Costa Rica tomaron valor se levantaron se vieron cara a cara y se dieron palabras de aliento.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Costa Rica-

-Lo mismo digo Brasil-

Con paso decidido se encaminaron hasta los Mexicos; Costa Rica abrazo fuertemente a Pedro por la espalda el cual en vez de dejar de dispara desvió el camino de las balas hacia el techo.

-Hey, ¡gϋey quítate!-

Pedro peleaba para quitarse a Costa Rica de encima mientras seguía disparando y para detenerlo Fernando de dios sabe donde saco fuerzas y contuvo con un solo brazo el cuerpo del chico mientras que con su mano libre movió su mentón para que su cara quedara a la altura de la suya y así posar sus labios sobre los de México del Norte el cual quedo tan impactado que dejo caer el arma al piso.

Mientras tanto Brasil aprovecho que Itzel se distrajo con lo que le paso a su hermano y le quito la carabina de sus manos arrojándola lejos de su alcance (dándole por cierto en la cabeza a Alfred el cual cayo desmayado) la abrazo fuerte y la inmovilizo por completo.

-¡Hey Brasil suéltame!-

Grito Itzel totalmente colorada mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo.

Una vez que las naciones dejaron de oír los disparos salieron de sus respectivas zonas de seguridad (Europeos y Asiáticos del bunquer anti-balas, latinos del "campamento de supervivencia") y se sorprendieron de cómo se las habían ingeniado para detener a las naciones pero aun mas del como estas naciones dejaron la sala de reuniones…

-Oh my good, what happend here?-

Dijo con asombro Arthur

-Pues solo te lo resumiremos en que con la comida mexicana NUNCA te metas-

Contestaron con haciendo un gran énfasis en "nunca" los latinos, mientra todos los demas observaban un edificio destruido y un Alfred desmayado.

* * *

Bien y que tal? No me maten i-i! Prometo que mejorare!

O por cierto un agradecimiento a Chilli que me dijo como era un taco Gringo

(Solo de acordarme me dan ñañaras xP!) Y cualquier cosa ya saben hay un botoncito azul que no estaría mal que aplastaran !

Y por cierto yo estaba pensando en una segunda parte pero todo depende de ustedes n.n!

Pd: Luciano es Brasil y Fernando Costa Rica, solo por si había dudas sobre eso :3


End file.
